Shadows Of A Platypus
by FanaTheHomestuckFanLOL
Summary: he slowly open his eyes and look around, "where am I? Not just that who am I? Or what am I?" he thought to himself, he look at the rope that was trapping him there, wondering how to get rid of it


_**Sounds of yelling were hear as a small blue platypus lay tie up, there was nothing he could do to stop whatever was happening, because of something that happen in the past he couldn't recall who he was are were he was**_

he slowly open his eyes and look around, _"where am I? Not just that who am I? Or what am I?" _he thought to himself, he look at the rope that was trapping him there, wondering how to get rid of it, then he look at his arms, and notice they were not fully tie up, he aim his arms at the rope and started to claw at it off until **SNAP **he fall to the ground face first, he then grabbed onto the closet wall and pull himself up

he look around still wondering where he was, then he saw in a other case a bunny, "HEY, do you know where we are" he growl to the bunny, the bunny ears went up and it open it eyes, it look at the platypus with wondering eyes before talking back,

"we are in _hell_ for animals" the bunny softly said, the bunny seem to had been hurt bad it left ear had a deep cut going though it the right was normal, one eye how just a bad cut it couldn't even open it, "you much had forgotten poor thing you fight so hard to keep us a live, but you failed"

"I fight? I don't understand! What is going on?" he asked as he look though the bars that were keeping him lock in, the bunny close his eyes and went back to what he thought was resting, "I don't know what's going on, but I am going to get out of here!" he said, he put his arms on the bars and slam into it, a _**BANG **_was hear as two of the many bars fall of letting a little bit of room for him to get out, he slowly walk out and walk into a hall way.

"What is this!" He yelled in stock as he saw lot's and lot's of animals lock up, yelling in pain and fear, he just stand there, "why am I here!" he asked himself, but no one talk back to him, he petty much feel sick after seeing this place, it was so bad he didn't want to even say how bad it, so he keep going walking by animals that were more likely dead by now, he then stop when he notice a small bluejay it was odd because he never seen any birds.

"hello are you okay?" he asked, the bluejay look up and nodded her head, "fine at this time at less, but won't be at ten they will cut me open like a cow, a cow" she said in fear

He wish he could save everyone of them but he couldn't, he knew this bird wasn't really hurt yet and was going to be soon, she also could be great help so he did the same thing as before and let the bird out "I AM FREE!" the bird said as she flew around a few times before landing by him, "my name is Jet, and yours" she said looking at something he was wearing, "seems to be Perry" Jet said.

"Perry? All this time I was wondering what my name was and it was on a tag?" he asked, Jet ignore him and walk over to other animals looking sad, "hey I know it bad okay if I could I would save everyone of them but for now we need to know what to do, and how we got here, and why this is happening in the first place! I know this shouldn't be happening!" Perry said

the bluejay look at him, "this is all happening because they want to make the evilest super animal ever! wings from a hummingbird for speed a platypus tail for power claw of a loin and other stuff" she said opening up her wings as if to show off, "let's get going" she said as she flew up into the air

"I can't fly!" Perry reminded her, she sigh and flew down and grabbed him in her claws and flew up, from close to the top of the place they could see all the animals that were trap and going to be rip a part, this was _**SICK **_gross more then evil, this was a monster at work! Perry growl in rage as he seen all of these poor animals, what could they do so? Jet had to be able to do something are maybe they could find a other team mate, make a team of four are six and then take this place down


End file.
